1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to the field of vital signs measurement, and more particularly to a system, detecting method, and vital signs measurement earphone for improving the accuracy of the vital signs measurement.
2. The Related Art
A traditional physiological function detecting earphone for detecting the heart rate variability (HRV) includes an earphone body, a light source and a light sensor. The earphone body has an earplug made of pervious to light material. In use, the earplug of the earphone body is inserted into the ear canal of a participant, then light emitted by the light source penetrates through the earplug and is reflected by the wall of the ear canal, and last the light sensor senses the reflected light of changes in a period of time to get Photoplethysmography (PPG) signals so as to detect the HRV.
However, manufacturing material of the earplug has an effect on transmittance of light through the earplug. Furthermore, the earphone is apt to move in the ear canal along with the shaking of the participant, so that will easily cause an interspace between the earplug and the wall of the ear canal. As a result, the light outside the ear canal can go into the ear canal through the interspace so that will affect the PPG signals got by the light sensor and ultimately affect the accuracy of the HRV.
Therefore, a vital signs measurement system, method, and earphone capable of overcoming the abovementioned problems are required.